berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Slug Count
Appearance The Count was an obese man in his human form who had an obsession with hunting down heretics. His Apostle form is a massive, four-legged slug-like creature that has a large second mouth under his head, which largely remained the same but with tentacles sprouting from it. Before he became an Apostle, he was still bald and round, but much slimmer and more upright. Personality As an Apostle, the Count is an extremely cruel man, killing 'heretics' and their families for perceived sleights, and taking those not immediately executed to be eaten after his experiments. He is also one of the most gluttonous Apostles, unable to sate his hunger before the Eclipse and eating the members of the Band of the Hawk that Rickert was tending to, along with Rosine, only leaving when the Skull Knight forced him back, but showing up at the Eclipse later along with many other Apostles. Sadistic and cruel, the Count enjoyed taunting Guts while thrashing him during their fight, but panicked and became hysterical when it became clear Guts had won. The Count was also susceptible to a blind berserker rage not unlike Guts': when he found his wife participating in a pagan orgy, his rage flared and he killed every human being in the room except for her. There is not much insight into his life as a human. Vargas indicates that he was definitely different, more sound of mind, and still a punisher of heretics but not a dictator. Charlotte, his daughter, says that he was harsh, but also fair. His best quality and possibly the only good one that remains after his ascension to Apostlehood is the love he has for his family. When he found his wife participating in a pagan orgy, he was destroyed, and slew everyone except for her. He wanted to kill her too, but could not do it and tried to end his own life instead. It is this that triggers his Behelit. Later, he spares Charlotte from being a sacrifice to the God Hand, knowing that his fate will be torment in Hell if he does not sacrifice her. History Seven years before the Eclipse, the Count frequently went on heretic-hunting sessions to free his land of heretics. But upon returning to his castle, he found his wife willingly participating in an orgy held by the heretics. After killing the heretics, lacking the will to kill his wife, the Count's despair over the marital betrayal invoked his Behelit brought him before the God Hand who offer him the power to escape pain his wife caused by offering her life to transcend into an apostle. The Count accepts and assume his new state of being before devouring his wife. Soon after, creating a lie that his wife was taken hostage by the heretics and was killed by them, the Count had his daughter Theresia placed under house arrest. From then on, the Count hunted heretics with unnatural enthusiasm, torturing, raping, and using their bodies for his own nefarious means. When his physician Vargas discovered his secret and tried to run away, the Count captured him and forces to watch him eat his family before mutilating the man before he escaped with the Count's behelit. Golden Age Arc On the way of the site of the Eclipse to partake in the ritual, the night prior to the event, the Count was the among the Apostles that attack the injured members of the Band of the Hawk and was eating a member when found by Rickert. When the Skull Knight appears, the Count leaves with the other apostles to reach their destination and Griffith. Once the Eclipse goes under way with Griffith offering his group to them as sacrifices to transcend into the last of the God Hand, the Count was among the apostles that managed to take down Pippin. By the time Guts finds himself before the torn remains of his allies, the Count had hollowed Pippin's corpse to use a lure to get Guts close enough for an attempted ambush. Luckily, Guts manages to evade the monster prior to Griffith emerging in his Femto form. Black Swordsman Arc For the next two years after his involvement in the Eclipse, the Count resumed his heretic executions until Guts came to his town and easily defeated his captain of the guard Zondark before escaping with the aid of Vargas. Remembering Guts upon seeing the Brand of Sacrifice painted on an executed girl's head with the swordsman's own blood, the Count infused Zondark with a fraction of his being to not only endow his henchman with powers to have revenge, but also to observe Guts from afar before he escaped with the Count's behelit. But the Count managed to have Vargas captured and sentences the revenge-driven man to death when the behelit is not on his person while setting up an ambush at the execution ground in cause Guts saves him. But Guts knew it was trap and stood back while Puck gets captured to taken to be Theresia's pet. After nightfall, Guts enters the Count's castle and faces him directly. By that time, due to the fight break her locked door, Theresia wandered into the cross with Guts using her as a human shield to mortally injure the Count. Despite Puck's pleas to stop, Guts continues attacking the Count until his spilled blood flowed onto the Behelit and response to desire to not die by creating an Interstice into the realm of the God Hand. The God Hand appear and, despite his insistence to have him dead for killing previous Apostles while a brief fight between Guts and Griffith ensued, explain to Count that they not concerned with losing minions while explaining that he could not sacrifice the swordsman as he was already marked and is not an attachment. Griffith than points out the only one he can sacrifice is Theresia, with Ubik showing the girl the truth of her mother's death. Due to his indecision to sacrifice his daughter for new life, the Count ends up being dragged into the Abyss by a chain of souls which Vargas had became a part of. Once the interstice ceases, the Count's human body was left cut in half and laying on a pile of rubble. Abilities *'Possession': The Count is capable of infecting others with his spawn in order to amplify their strength, speed, and fighting ability, as well as take control of the infected person. So far, he has only been shown to do this to one person. *'Regeneration': In the case of both his spawn and himself, the Count will not take damage and can simply regenerate the damaged parts. This does not apply to his head or heart, however, as the Count was unable to regenerate from injuries dealt to his head after Guts had damaged it slightly and was unable to reattach his head after Guts had severed it from the rest of his Apostle body. *'Enhanced Strength': Largely owing to his sheer size, the Count is capable of burrowing through the stone floor of his castle with his Apostle body and can smash through stone pillars easily. His monstrous strength knocked Gut's out cold once, and the second time Guts fought him upon recovering, he was only able to bring the Count down through using Theresia as a distraction. es:Conde Category:Apostle Count Category:Dead Characters Category:Antagonists